Forever Yours
by littleliesdonthurt
Summary: first X-man fic, be kind Logan/Remy slash. back from the frozen waist land Remy is unloved and hurting what is a feral to do?


**Forever yours**

Remy stood leaning against the porch railing, cigarette between his lips half gone, the cancer stick just dangling sending thick white smoke into the air. The outside light had been turned off leaving the young man in complete darkness with the memories of his latest nightmare his only companion.

The night was far from cold but still he huddled in the thick fleece blanket. The trials of Antarctica were over but the nightmares remained, constantly plaguing his dreams with images of the frozen wasteland, not that the attitudes of his fellow x-men were anymore inviting. Upon his untimely return only to be shoved out into the boathouse just hours later. He hadn't even seen Logan yet, they used to be so close-dare one say best friends.

Logan had always been there for him, no matter the situation or the odds stacked against the Cajun. He'd been away on business of his own when everything happened. Funny, his thoughts would stray to Logan. The Wolverine- of all people.

Speak of the Devil…

Remy could recognize Logan's form from a mile away. The man was built like a tank, could probably pick one up too. Through the darkness Remy could tell the older man carried an overnight bag over one shoulder. Either he just got in or he helped to pack the rest of Remy's meager belongings.

Logan stopped a few feet from where the Cajun stood,

"Hey Gumbo, heard you were back." His voice gruff as always.

"Hey Logan." Remy's voice soft in the darkness.

Remy let his mind drift back to the day Logan left the mansion and himself to follow a supposed trail to his past that took him across the vast ocean to Japan. Remy had been watching at the main gate sitting atop a stone pedestal when Logan pulled out on his Harley barely catching a flash of auburn hair and pulling to a stop. Remy had hopped down landing silently next to the bike the ever present shades sitting atop his head instead of covering the alien red on black eyes Logan had found so fascinating. He turned off the bike turning to face the young man. Remy had been a constant companion since first arriving on the coat tails of Storm.

"You take care of yourself Logan, maybe we meet again someday." Remy held out his hand. Logan looked form his eyes to the young man's hand before grasping it and pulling the boy into a hug. Remy held tight for a moment before releasing him feeling Logan slip something into the pocket of his trench coat.

"Count on it Remy."

He restarted the bike before slipping his own sunglasses on,

"I'll bring you back a souvenir Kid."

Remy flashed him a sad smile before letting his own shades slip down to cover his eyes,

"Oui, something to match my eyes maybe."

"You got it Gumbo, see you around."

And with that Logan was gone. Remy reached into his coat pocket, his fingers brushed up against something cold and metal, he pulled it out and dangling by a chain were Logan's dog tags. Remy allowed a single tear to slip down his cheek.

Remy remembered the day he left…the dog tags, he was probably only out here to retrieve what was his. For the past two years Remy had worn them around his neck, tucked securely beneath his body armor on missions and against his heart at night. One of the only things that gave him hope when finding his way back from the cold.

Logan noticed the distant look in Remy's eyes taking a step closer, "You alright Kid?"

Remy nods his head but the scent of depression, loneliness mingled with a touch of fear…Fear? Logan's nose never lies. He knows Remy is not okay, knows he's on the brink of crumbling, falling to pieces before his eyes.

Remy can feel the sting of tears, can feel the concern and compassion flowing off the man before him. Wrapping the soft fleece tighter he turned his back on his friend. He's about to break, doesn't want Logan to witness it, not wanting the man to see what a mess he has become.

Silent sobs wrack his thin body. Logan can plainly see his shoulders shaking hear the shallow breaths, smell the saltiness of bitter tears. Logan dropped his duffle on the porch silently moving behind the young man. He doesn't even know if Remy will let him touch him but he has to try. He slowly inches closer raises his arms and takes Remy into a tight embrace holding the boy against his chest. Sending compassion, warmth, even love through the link they now shared. Remy sucks in a sob feeling the weight of the emotions. Logan wouldn't lie to him, never had, his emotions can't lie and the tide broke. He slumped against the broad chest, the warmth emitting from Logan penetrating the ice that had built a home around his heart.

Logan maneuvered around Remy, tucking the boys head under his chin and slipped an arm under his knees, the young man now cradled in his arms pressed firmly against his chest. Bends down to retrieve his duffle before kicking open the front door of his boathouse. Drops the bag in a nearby chair before climbing the stairs with Remy still tucked safely in his arms.

The bed hadn't been slept in. He easily deposit's the boy who is now clinging to his neck,

"Don't leave Logan, please don't leave me…" The words barely audible between sobs. Completely heartbroken Remy can't help but hold onto the only person he has left. The bed shifted under the weight of adamantine enhanced bones as Logan took up position next to the still trembling Remy bringing him as tight against him as he can.


End file.
